pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golf Ball
Abou'''t '''Golf Ball (GB for short), is an object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. However, Golf Ball doesn’t really like her. Appearance Normal Golf Ball appears to be a golf ball with dimples, a type of ball used in the sport golf. Her main body is gray, and her dimples and shading are slightly darker light gray. She also has black legs, but no arms. Inside her shell, she has a light-yellow core. According to Book, she has 336 dimples on her body. Golf Ball’s voice sounds very masculine, pointed out by several characters, but it is confirmed that Golf Ball is female. Humanoid Golf Ball is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2 Golf Ball appears in her humanoid state and will attempt to outsmart the player with her actions. Game Over Screen: '''Golf Ball tries to go and kill Elizabeth. '''Personality Golf Ball‘s biggest strength is her intellect, often creating devices and formulating plans. As such, Golf Ball usually assets herself as the leader or manager of whatever team she’s on and will get flustered if she is denied of that position. She also expects her teammates to respect her authority whenever she’s in such position. Golf Ball has been described as bossy by her fellow contestants because of her analytical utilitarian demeanor, giving her a low social standing among the objects. Despite her brash personality Golf Ball seems to truly care about the well being of her team and wants only to lead them to a great victory. Golf Ball is known to be one of Elizabeth’s mortal enemies. She once even joined Team Rocket, but was sent blasting off with them. The two rarely, if ever, get along with each other. She is a villain, as represented in Meet Lil’ Baby Furbo!, where she attempted to kidnap Baby Furbo. Golf Ball has a very high intellect, being able to come up with plans to steal Rotom. However, as shown in TBA, Elizabeth does not want to hurt or kill Golf Ball. This is shown when she TBA. She had a change of heart in'' Object Wars'' and is no longer a villain. However, it is revealed this was all a trick and she was lying to gain Elizabeth's trust, as revealed in Golf Ball's Betrayal. She pretended to take Rotom for a massage, but actually ducktaped its mouth and brought it to Eddie and Emily. In TBA, Golf Ball is the rival of Lala Lana, due to she is a ninja Dragonet In Glory and Twinkle In Baby Furbo's Meeting, Golf Ball trying to kidnap Baby Furbo but she was defeated by Top who using Spark. In Golf Ball’s First Move, Golf Ball was defeateed by Starlight Glimmer who using magic beam after stealing Baby Furbo. Glorysia then came over and stopped Starlight from killing Golf Ball. In TBA, Golf Ball got defeated again by Pie who using pie attack. Golf Ball‘s Instances of Antagonizing Elizabeth or Her Friends * She constantly attempts to kidnap Rotom using various gadgets to rip it out of her arms. * She wants to kidnap Baby Furbo so she can use her sleep-inducing and sedating abilities to her advantage. * She accuses Elizabeth of babying Rotom since she carries it in her arms, calling it weak. * If she manages to get her feet on Rotom, she tortures it by holding it away from Elizabeth and making it scream and cry for her. * Beating up Elizabeth to grab Rotom out of her arms. * Teaming up with Swiper. * She raped Rotom in Object Wars and then tricked Elizabeth into thinking she was a good guy. Golf Ball’s Instants of Helping Elizabeth or Her Friends P.S. Golf Ball would sometimes help Elizabeth, but would then betray her later. * In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2, Golf Ball in her humanoid state was temporarily brainwashed into being friendly by Cupurse's Heal Pulse. However, she went back to normal once it wore off. * Moves such as Heal Pulse, Psychic and Baby Furbo's calming waves are temporarily able to brainwash her. Gallery Humanoid Golf Ball-0.png|Golf Ball’s Humanoid Form. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Objects Category:Glory and Twinkle Category:Antagonists Category:Elizabeth's Enemies Category:Villains Category:Pokémon Storybook Villains Category:Adults